Letters to God
by Count.Applesauce
Summary: Bella Swan had a life she thought she knew,intill someone least expected ends up on her front door step claiming that she is much more than human. As destiny unfolds, Bella learns there is much more than just vampire and werewolf.BxE JxO.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I do however, own this story and the character Lizabeth, and plan on keeping it that way.**

Letters to God

Introduction.

Okay so maybe I wasn't cut out for this, maybe they got confused and ended up picking the wrong girl. Either way I know I wasn't meet for this job; it wasn't my place to end the struggle between vampire and werewolf, to come between their differences and sign an act of negation. I wasn't meant to be that girl…I was just an average teenage girl, well an average teenage girl with a vampire boyfriend but that's a different story. Anyhow, I was just a teenage girl with teenage girl problems up to a few days ago, did I ask for this transformation, no, I didn't. All I wanted was to be with Edward forever but having my luck it could never be that easy, instead I end up changing against my will into something neither vampire nor werewolf, one day I'm human the next I'm… well, as they say be careful what you wish for because you just might get it.

Notice: Okay guys this is my first fan fiction so burns are welcomed and so is suggestions, thanks for reading… more of the story will be posted shortly. Thanks! Review please!

**M.V.**


	2. First Apperance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, I do however own Lizabeth and this story and plan on keeping it that way.**

Letters to God

Chapter One. The first appearance

Words where hammering in my head, as my feet patted the wet forest floor, I was running, running for my life, my humanity. Looking back I saw the woman was gaining on me, silver hair flowing in the breeze. I turned quickly back to the path ahead of me and ran, ran so hard it was difficult to think about the concept of breathing. With the lack of oxygen and the clarity of my attention span, I tripped over an old dead log. I struggled to get back on my feet but the endless yards of mud prevented me of doing so, I looked skyward begging god that Edward would find me, I struggled some more in till I was looking into the gold eyes of the woman.

"Bella don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." She sounded so soft, elderly gentle for her age, and I couldn't help but listen, she helped me to my feet and brushed some mud off my face.

"One week Bella, and the pain will all be over soon." With that she kissed my forehead, pain erupted in my skull and I did the only thing I could think off, I yelled the name of my angel.

"Edward!" I was struggling to get out of the enveloping darkness, "Edward!"

"Bella, Bella, its okay love I'm right here." He was shaking my shoulders roughly; as I opened my eyes I saw seven pairs of topaz eyes staring back at me.

"Edward? What's going on?" I looked at Edward to Carlisle hoping for some answers.

"Actually Bella, We were hoping you could tell us." As I opened my mouth plain exploded in my head, running down my neck and into my shoulder blades. I could feel my body shaking, my eyes trying to close.

"Bella, stay with me, you have to stay with me. Bella, PLEASE! " I could feel Edward dry sobbing into my chest, I could hear the soft springing noise of his feet as they hit the patio.

"Bella." One last time I looked toward the Cullen mansion, expecting it to live on my farewell gesture, only to see Selene's golden eyes full with her remorse.

Four Days later (Fifth Day)

Surprisingly after the first day of being hospitalized the pain in my head stopped, only to cover my should blades and downward, obviously something was wrong with me and I could sense that even with advance technology and possibly Edward changing me I doubt I could live through this one. The past three days I could feel my bone structure changing, I could feel my bones become stronger and hallow, at times I would test myself and pick up my arm, besides the fact it hurt like hell to do so…my arms felt lighter.

But today…today I felt my body finishing up on my bones, turning my flab (the little that I had) into muscle. A few hours later Carlisle came in…I guess he saw that I wasn't dieing but undergoing a transformation, he called the nurses in telling them that I must

Have special treatment and was going to be staying at his house. Not that I was complaining, I get to see Edward again.

Two Days Later (Seventh Day)

The transformation was coming to a stop; I was in Alice's room lying on her bed while the last pain waves echoed off my body. I stood up walking into the bathroom after what felt like an hour of vomiting my guts out, I walked to the sink rinsing out my mouth taking a brief glance at what I thought was my horrible reflection, I frozed. It was like I was looking into the eyes of a stranger, I looked like one of the Cullens, I looked the same but my features were more defined at this point of time even though I had water running down my chin, my hair looking more like a hay sack than ever…I could say to be truthful to myself that I was twenty times more beautiful than Rosalie. But over all that's not what caught my attention, my attention was focused of the fact I had to icy blue angel wings poking out of my back. At first I thought it was some kind of joke like "Ha ha, lets play mind games with the human…" in till I couldn't free myself of the angel wings.

Alice (POV)

So she finally woke up, good I could stop hiding my thoughts from Edward.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"Move the couch." He lifted one eyebrow in my direction.

"Why?" I replied as simply as I could without laughing, this my friend was going to be interesting.

"For Bella." Without a farther second of delay Edward pushed the couch toward the plasma t.v. Still looking at me like I belong in some type of funny farm, that's when all hell broke lose-Bella, was running down the stairs.

**N: Sorry that I changed the POV on you the last minute, don't worry the next chapter it will switch back to Bella. If you have any questions feel free to ask me, I know that I'm jumping around everywhere but I'm trying to see if you can figure out what Bella is.**

**Thanks for reading! Review Please!**

**P.S. I changed my Pen, its now Count.Applesauce instead of Music.Vamp.**

**C.A.**


	3. Awaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon but, I do own this story and Lizabeth and plan on keeping it that way.**

Letters to God

Chapter Two. Awaking

(Bella POV)

"Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!" I came crashing down the stairs screaming my head off, but of course I had an excellent excuse…I had angel wings sprouting out my back.

"Emmett!" I yelled, this better be some kind of joke. Emmett appeared at my side a second later.

"Yes Bella?"

"What the hell did you glue these things on with?" I looked at him dead in the eye, daring him to lie.

"Huh? Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Emmett, take them off now!" I turned around sharply awaiting him to pull the feathery contraptions off my back, after about three minutes I turned back around.

"Well, are you going to pull them off or not? Or I'll just get Edward to do…" The red vision of my rage finally burned out and I was met with the confused faces of the Cullen's and the shocked expression of Carlisle.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I glanced from right to left and they all had the expressions well except Alice, no…Alice looked like she was going to implode with laughter.

"Alice…"

"Bell...Bella?" She was shaking from laughter, about once every few seconds she snicker.

"Bella! I didn't do it I swear!" She placed her hand over her heart, my instincts told me she wasn't lying.

I glanced toward Emmett, "Hold up! I didn't do it, it…it was Jasper!" Emmett pointed toward Jasper who pointed toward Edward.

"Bella honestly, why would I glue wings on your back?"

Emmett piped up, "Well Edward, you are always calling her your 'angel'."

Edward growled and Emmett shrugged thinking something on the lines of, 'I told you so.'

"Bella I didn't…"

"No it's okay, I know you didn't do it." He looked relived and stepped by my side examining my wings.

"May I?"

"Of course." Edward gently placed his hand on my wings, bending them this way and that. I was amazed at first it felt good to move my wings, it felt to good that I ended up leaning back on Edward while he bent my wings.

"Bella."

"Huh?" Whoa, a quick snap back from Bella land into reality.

"May we run a few test on you?" Carlisle looked from me to Edward, after I gave him a nod, the Cullen family filled in outside.

Ten minutes later I watched Emmett and Jasper lining up cones on the left side of the house after they were finished they came and joined the rest of the family.

"Okay Bella this is what you're going to do, you and Edward are going to run from here to the edge of the forest and back." I looked at Carlisle like he was on drugs, don't get me wrong I love Carlisle like my father and respect him but, you know when a person is mentally ill when they ask you to race against a vampire.

"Carlisle I don't think…"

"Bella, sweetie I don't think you notice but you're not human anymore." Esme was holding my hands, looking into my eyes like I was a little kid.

"What do you mean I not human?" I looked at Esme confused.

"How many humans do you know that have wings?" Rosalie smirked at me, I just smiled at her.

"Bella you ready?" Carlisle said impatiently.

"Yeah..."

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Okay then go!" Carlisle pulled the trigger on the gun and we took of running, much to my surprise I made it back there before Edward did.

"Edward you made it here in, 3.4 seconds."

Esme looked at the stopwatch for my time. "Bella you made it in, .345 milla-seconds."

Ha ha more jokes for the…bird thing.

"Esme, what's her real time?" Edward was growing impatient.

"I'm not lying her time is .345 milla-sends." Esme looked at me shocked and Edward's eyes widen.

"Umm…" All eyes were on me in disbelief, I felt like I had just grown two heads.

"I'll call Charlie and tell him Bella's staying tonight." Alice walked off inside, obviously trying to flee the silence.

After what felt like five hours of testing my speed, strength, agility, and anything else Emmett or Carlisle could think of we finally made it back inside the house. Carlisle had made a conclusion, I wasn't vampire or werewolf and I defiantly wasn't human, so he didn't know what I was.

"Truly Bella, I can't think of anything that would trigger this kind of transformation." We were in the living room now, trying to guess up ideas of what I was. We had all ready covered the basics, super-vampire, wonder-woman, anything-woman.

"Well I did have this one dream." All eyes where once again on me in the room.

"Well what was it?" Carlisle looked excited like a little boy who just got a brand new train for Christmas. I went on telling them about my dream, how I was running in the forest and tripped then a lady with silver hair and golden eyes helped me up and kissed my forehead, explaining to me that the pain will be over in a week.

"Well, that could explain it." Jasper noted looking up at the ceiling.

Edward had me enrolled in his arms, "So, what does she eat?" He asked no one in particular. This had everyone dumbfounded, two seconds later the Cullens had a variety of different materials for me to try.

"Here eat this." Edward handed me a piece of bread, I sighed and took a bite only to spit it out.

"It taste like dirt, that's sick!" I wiped my tongue on my sleeve.

"Here try this Bella." Emmett handed me dirt.

"Ha ha, very funny Emmett." I shoved it back into his hand.

" Here Bella, drink this…" Carlisle handed me a mug and eyed me carefully, I hesitantly took a sip.

"Hey that's pretty good." I downed the liquid without a second thought, "What was that stuff anyway?" I asked looking forward to the answer of some weird native tea. Carlisle stared at me for a moment before replying, "Blood."

**N: Okay it looks like I'm getting somewhere soon it will be easier for me to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Remember this is my first fan fiction so any question, suggestions, or burns are welcomed. **

**Thanks for reading & Review please!**

**C.A.**

P.s. HAPPY FOURTH!


	4. Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon…if I did I would not be here. I do own this story and the character Lizabeth and plan on keeping it that way.

Letters to God

Chapter Three. Blood.

The word echoed off my thoughts, blood. I just drunk blood and liked it, maybe I was more like the Cullens than I thought. No, I reminded myself I was stronger than the Cullens and faster, I had more stamina than your average vampire…after all Carlisle said I wasn't even a vampire, no one knew what I was.

"Bella?" I must have been drifting off into my own thoughts when I heard my angel's voice pull be back down to earth.

"Well, I guess I know what I eat." I smiled at them they were really being supportive.

"Carlisle…" I let my voice drift off.

"Yes Bella?"

"What type of blood was that anyway?" Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"Love, it looks like we share a common favorite, mountain lion." I suddenly felt a huge breath I was holding escape through my lungs, what did I really think they were going to feed me? Human blood, not a chance. I knew the Cullens weren't like that they didn't drink from humans. Suddenly all the family left except Edward and Carlisle, Carlisle then pulled out a bag of another red liquid.

"Bella I'm going to stick this under your noise and you tell me if it smells appetizing." He slit open the bag, holding it under my nose; I could sense Edward holding his breath. That's when the impact of the smell hit my nostrils; it smelled like really bad eggs with a side order of trashcan. I started gagging finally I couldn't stand the smell any longer and went to sit on the patio, but not before choking out, "Not appetizing…EVER!" for Carlisle.

After five minutes Edward joined me, "I could see why you held your breath." I said inhaling another gulp of fresh air.

"You do?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, it smelt horrible like bad eggs and my Dad's socks." Edward chuckled.

"That bad huh?" He grinned at me, "Never in my life have I heard anyone compare human blood to your fathers socks."

I gapped at him, "You mean that was human blood." He nodded sadly.

"Don't worry Bella, I got it at the hospital. " Carlisle grinned at me, "And my dear it appears that you're amuned to human blood."

"Can imagine why." I mumbled to myself.

"Well, I'll be inside if you two need anything…"

"Carlisle wait!" Edward was standing up looking concerned.

"Well it's good to know that Bella won't want to take a bite out of another student but…" he said looking back over in my direction. "Summer break is all most over and it's going to be pretty hard to hide those wings at school." I glance over my shoulder and sure enough my wings where still there with all the chaos I must have forgot all about them.

"Yes Edward we do have a situation don't we." Carlisle walked over to and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Bella, try concentrating on folding your wings" I did so.

"Okay now, think about your wings emerging into your back." I envisioned my wings molding into my back where they we no longer visible, I opened my eyes once more and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey, their gone!" I thanked Carlisle, "Once again my work here is done." And he shut the door behind him.

I sighed, "Well this was a long eventful week." Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek, "You can say that again."

"Well this was along eventful week."

"Ha ha, very funny Bella." I smiled up at him, "I learned from the best."

"And may I ask who was that poor soul?" He said breathing into my face.

"Okay one, that's cheating…you can't dazzle people while they try to give you an answer. And two, Emmett was the 'poor soul'."

Edward sighed, "Bella you give me no choice than limit your time together less than a minute a week."

"Aww, Eddy-ward I just want to make friends." I said in my most cheesy five year-old accent.

"Did you just call me Eddy-ward?"

"No of course not!" I said making shifty eyes, crap I had shifty eyes!

"Then why do you have shifty…"

"Bella! Thank god I found you!" Alice grabbed mine and Edward's hands leading us out to her car.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping, where else?" She locked me in the front seat and Edward got in the back with Jasper.

"Why do we need to go shopping? Didn't we just go?" I asked her never taking my eyes off her face.

"Not we, you, you're the one who would need the shopping Bella, all your clothes look like pillow sheets on you." Alice raced out of Forks. I looked down at my clothes and sure enough I lost a lot of weight, my clothes did look like pillow sheets.

"Okay, but after a few pairs of jeans and some shirts, I'm done." Alice smiled at me, "I'm glad you see it my way Bella." She said while pulling on to the freeway.

"Now, let's ski-dattle to Seattle!"

**N: Hey I'm doing great three chapters in one day! You guys must feel loved I'm missing out on fire-works to write this…no I just came in after blowing a hole through my shirt with a bottle rocket. Thanks for reading! Review Please!**

**C.A.**


	5. Makeup Station

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon…I do own this story and Lizabeth and plan on keeping it that way.**

Letters to God

Chapter Four. Makeup Station

Twenty stores and fifty bags later I finally had enough. I dragged Alice of toward Dillard's, before making one huge mistake- I just walked passed Victoria's Secret.

"Bella we're going in there!" No this was not happening, this was not happening Mike and Jessica was in the store. Jessica appeared to be looking at pajamas while Mike followed at her side like a friendly puppy, just what I need.

"Alice we can't go in that store!" I hissed glaring through the windows.

"And why not?" She had her hands on her hips demanding an explanation, "Edward and Jasper ditched us about a hour back, come on we need to do some girl things." She dragged me into the store; Mike was still with Jessica on the left side of the store so I made my way back to the back right corner and hid behind a sales rack.

"Umm, Bella?" I looked up to see Jessica and Mike staring at me.

"Oh, Hi guys!" I said standing up, "I just dropped something." I looked down in my hands and saw four bras; I quickly scrambled to put them on the rack and stood in front of them.

"So, how's your summer been Bella?" Jessica said clearing her throat she must have saw my situation, I gave her a thankful look, "It's been great so far." I said looking down at my shoes; didn't she or Mike notice my change of appearance?

"Bella come try these on!" Alice yelled through the store while waving me over.

"Well I got to go…" I said looking back towards Alice, "Duty calls, I'll see you guys later!" I snatched the bras and ran off at human speed to meet Alice; once we were inside the doors I let her have it.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, she was holding up some kind of royal blue cloth.

"We're leaving." She said picking up the cloth and walking towards the cashier.

"But I thought I had to try something on?" I said watching her pay the cashier.

"Not anymore, I know this will look great on you!" Alice pointed to her head and smiled.

"Off to find the boys."

(20 minutes later)

We had just found the boys in the music store and now we where walking through Dillards to get to the car, me staying on the other side of Edward while we walked passed Victoria' s Secret. While I was on my victory march toward the car, thanks to my good fortune of only being in the mall for five hours, I ran across a speed bump. I girl about my height with red hair and a nose piercing stopped me, "Would you like to have your makeup done for free." She asked.

"No thanks, I…"

"Oh! Of course she would!" Alice sat down in the chair next to mine; I could feel my eyes go into slits. I glared at the makeup station while the clerk went behind the counter, I focused on it trying to envision it blowing up, the eye shadow and blush making war-head clouds while the walking costumers have lipstick smeared all over their clothes. Trying to make it as real as possible I imagined the boxes scattering all over the floor, it was pretty cool to actually hear the explosion…wait explosion.

"Bella lets ski-dattle!" Alice grabbed my hand and we ran into the car. Everyone was looking at me shocked, their eyes the size of dinner plates, "What?" I asked, for some reason I always felt like a science experiment around them, "Well spill it out."

Edward was trying to control his laughter so Jasper spoke up, "Bella you just blew up a makeup station." Jasper was now to snickering.

"Well, it looks like we found a power." Alice said while turning onto the freeway, "I just hope you don't plan on blowing me up." She smirked.

(Back at the Cullens)

"You blew up a makeup station!" Emmett was laughing so hard I'm sure that if he could cry, he would be in tears.

"Bella, how did you blow up this makeup station?" Carlisle asked, I told him I just envisioned it and bang; the makeup station is engulfed with flames.

"Okay try blowing this up." He directed me outside and placed a vase in front of me, I focused on the vase blowing up in the direction of the woods and sure enough it did.

"Looks like we discovered another power." Carlisle said rubbing his chin, "Bella do you know anything else you can do?"

"Not at the moment Carlisle."

"Okay then everyone back inside, I have a matter I must discuss with the family." He led us back indoors and sat of all on the couch, after about five minutes he spoke.

"Well, seeing the fact that Bella is now a new member of this family, we have to discuss where we're moving." Heads turned in mine and Edward' direction.

"Carlisle, I don't think that's necessary." I said, "Today I saw Mike and Jessica at the store.." Edward growled at hearing mikes name, "and with my new appearance they didn't seem to notice it, they looked at me like I've always looked like this." I said swaying my hand in my direction, "Anyway what are we going to do about Charlie? I mean it's only senior year." It would be much safer for the Cullen's if we left after gradation with the excuse of collage.

"Its true Carlisle, Mike and Jessica didn't seem to notice anything." Alice spoke the family seemed to like it here and I didn't want to be the reason they had to move.

"We I guess we could wait in till after Edward and Bella gradates…" Carlisle said glancing over at me, "But what to do about Charlie and your feed habits?" I was shocked I never thought of it before but at least I know I wouldn't eat my dad…but crushing him was a completely different story.

"Carlisle let me handle that one." All eyes snapped toward the doorway just as the figure stepped into the house.

**N: What a cliffy! I will post more soon guys! Thanks for reading and Review please!**

**B.T.W does anyone have any theories what Bella is? If so please inform me I'm very interested to hear what you think!**

**Thanks again!**

**C.A.**


	6. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon I do however, own this story and Lizabeth.**

Letters to God

Chapter Five. Introductions

"Bella, what a lovely surprise to see you dearie." I growled, I never in my life wanted to see her again, she was the cause of my parents divorce, excluding the fact that my mother hated Forks. But she…she was the one who made it fall apart.

"What cat got your tongue?" Lizabeth asked raising a brow.

"Get out!" I was shaking with uncontrolled range.

"Aww, poor little Bellsey, what's the matter baby? " Lizabeth asked in a singsong voice. The Cullens were looking from me to Lizabeth, their mouths forming a perfect O.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Suddenly the wind started to pick up and the living room windows shattered, I would worry about that later because right now, Lizabeth was going to get out of my sight.

"Bella, you know what happened had to happen, I wasn't the one to decide to try and take you from your family." Lizabeth's hair was tossing in the breeze her dark complexion sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Lizabeth I said-"

"Bella I know what you said and obviously I'm not listening so can you just get that through you thick skull of once and hear me out?" We were both close to hysterics.

"Get out." I said simply, normally I wasn't like this to people, but she and that side of the family deserved it.

"Fine, I guess you will never find what you are Bella, you'll never be able to control it." I finally calmed down enough to be rationale.

"You know what I am?" She looked to the floor and sighed, "So are you going to listen to me now?"

"Answer the question!"

"All right, all right, don't get your panties in a bunch." She sat on the couch, "I'm going to start from the beginning Bella, so don't interrupt me." She silenced me with a glare. The thing about Lizabeth is the fact I've know her forever, we were borne on the same day, the same time, everything. We even looked all like, almost like sisters, she had a dark complexion and long dark brown hair with green eyes. We where the same size in everything to the only difference beside skin complexion and eye color was bloodline, not to mention a few facial structures.

"The night when my mother came to get you, was also the night that your mother fled Forks." Lizabeth stated looking at me, "That night mother asked Charlie to let you live with us, she knew there was something different about us, that we where meant for a greater purpose" She bit her lip.

"Charlie could also sense it so he agreed and planned on moving up with his sister, but your mother had enough and fled with you." Her eyes filled with remorse.

"You have to believe me Bella, I didn't mean to do anything to hurt your mum or…" she started crying softly, I have to ament I felt bad after all, I just had yelled at the girl for something that wasn't even her fault.

"No, no, its okay I just over reacted it's not your fault at all." I said enveloping her in a hug, "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Lizabeth smiled meekly, "It's okay, I understand." She picked back up with her story.

"For seventeen years Bella, we had tried to get you to come with us, afraid that this might happen. So we could train you that way you would be prepared for the transformation...I can understand why you might hate us, but it was for the best. Bella, I'm asking you to let me stay with you, I have nowhere else to go." Her eyes were teary.

"Of course, I'll let you stay with me Liz but why are you here, besides the training part." I asked confused, why does my live have to be so bizarre?

"The flock found out that I was different, I wasn't just a normal fledging…and Bella neither are you. "

"What do you mean Liz?"

"Bella, our family line is made up of a long and dazzling display of immortal warriors, it just happened to skip Charlie and start with you." I looked at Lizabeth like she belonged in some type of zoo.

"Bella we are a series of deas."

"What?"

"A series of Goddesses, Bella you're the vampire goddess and I'm the Werewolf goddess." We both looked at each other knowing we where in this together, and it was going to be one long bump road.

Lizabeth turned toward the Cullens, "We are here to end the struggle between vampire and werewolf."

**N: Okay I didn't like how the last part folded out, I just started running out of the ideas sorry. Don't worry the story will get way better after the next chapter that way I can stop writing background…yuck!**

**Thanks for reading and Review Please!**

**C.A.**


	7. Football and Don't mess with Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do own this story and Lizabeth.**

Letters to God

Chapter Six. Don't mess with Vamps.

Next Morning

(Liz POV)

I woke up on the Cullens couch, disoriented and confused I blinked a few times letting the events of yesterday play through my mind, I told Bella about our origin, well most of it…I did leave out the part about us being sisters separated at birth the second we where born, and I didn't tell her about Selene. But she had too much for one day so I held my tongue, I'll just have to tell her later in private, so when she freaks no one will get hurt.

Wondering where everyone was I got up and searched the bottom floor…nope no sign o them…where were they? I mean vampires don't sleep. I made my way upstairs and turned left, I think this is the way to Bella's room, my stomach growled, this better be the way to Bella's room!

I raced down the hallway and through open the door, "Bella were are the Coco Puffs?" That's when I noticed why the door was locked…Bella was shrieking, "OUT!"

I will say or your personal health that I was scared for live, "Oh! My God! I'm so sorry!" I yelled, slamming the door shut, I took off running down the hallway only to trip and slide on a rug straight into Emmett.

"Oh God! I'm sorry!" I screamed still trying to gain my balance. I just saw my sister getting it on with her boyfriend and here I am, the extraordinary Liz, running into his brother.

"I'm surprised you slept through it last night." He chuckled.

"I, umm…well" My face was turning scarlet when Alice walked out.

"Leave her alone Emmett" Alice sent Emmett a death glare, "inless she wants to hear stories about…" I looked at the two confused.

"No, no, Alice" he said waving his hands in the air.

"That's what I thought." Alice turned back towards me, "Coco Puffs?" she asked.

"Please!" After I made myself a bowl and sat down Alice began questioning.

"How come you can sleep and eat while Bella can't?" She pointed to my cereal.

"Well, we take the qualities of those we are in charge off" I said wiping my mouth.

"Since I protect werewolves, I have their qualities…well, beside the fact I'm immortal. " Alice smiled at me, "Then why don't you smell like one?" She raised a eyebrow to add effect.

"The same reason Bella doesn't smell like a vampire…normally" I said recalling this mornings events, "We're a different type of breed."

(One hour later)

"Okay is everyone ready for school?" Esme shouted. I couldn't help but laugh, staying with Bella over at the Cullens was very amusing, just think about it vampires ages one thirty two and up, going to high school. Random shouts where hear all over the house, so it would just be me, Bella, Alice and Edward going to school, since the rest graduated. I'll be truthful, I was nervous. I never went to a public school before, I was always home schooled since my mother was too afraid of enrolling me into the school system. So here I stood in my punk attire wiping my hands on my black skinny jeans, with in five minutes everyone was down stairs.

"Nervous dear?" Esme asked. I nodded of course I was.

Esme smiled at me, "Have you ever been to a school before?" She asked, I shook my head no, "I've always been home schooled." Bella wrapped a arm over my shoulders, "I'll show you were to go, I think you have all the same classes with me and Edward anyway." She said smiling.

(Thirty Minutes later)

"Okay honey here you go, your first class should be on the first right." The small woman named Mrs. Cope handed me my time card I sighed, today was going to be a long day. First period I had art, my favorite subject, the classes were small and cozy, so I didn't have to worry about the millions the compliments, this is the only class I didn't have anyone with me. Second period I had English with Bella and Edward, again that class should be very easy. For third I had AP Government, I was going to die in this class, I hate government and politics but luckily, I had Alice. From fourth to seventh period I had Bella and Edward in my classes. But unfortunally for Bella, this school required all four years of Gym, so we both had to take it. No the class won't be challenging for us, it was just the fact that Bella hasn't been complete trained, so we risk a extreme measure of getting caught. This was also the class that the teacher made me give introductions, so I stammered and blushes, humiliating myself into the grave.

Since Edward's class was playing football, we were running around the field on the track.

"Hey Bella!" Mike ran up to Bella and playfully punched her in the arm, "What's up?" he asked us, I could hear Edward growl and I coughed a laugh, Bella must have heard it to because her eyes widened a fraction of a inch, she looked at me and I smiled.

"Your abilities are twenty times better than a vampires." I looked directly at her so she could tell I just project my thoughts into her head.

"So Lizabeth, where you from?" Mike asked he apparently had his heart set on Bella.

"Alaska." I said, he would no more information out of me than that.

"So Bella, do you want to catch a movie later?" Just then a football appeared out of thin air and hit Mike on the side of the head, hard. Mike then went air borne landing on the track, he was out cold.

"Mike are you okay?" Bella asked bending down, the Coach blew the whistle signaling the other students to go dress out.

Walking back into the building I whispered into Bella's ear, "Never mess with a vampires mate."

**N: Okay another chapter done! I might not be posting for a few days cause I have to take a test, I'll try to update soon!**

**Thanks for reading and Review Please!**

**Thanks!**

**C.A.**


	8. PLEASE READ THIS!

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I need an editor…extremely! I just don't have one at the moment…so intil I can find one, grammar is going to be alittle rocky. I know I've been skipping ahead in the story a lot, leaving out major details (which I'm very sorry for, I'm going to try and fix that) and such. And I really DO appreciate the reviews and suggestions, so please keeping them coming! I might take a break from the story and go back and fill in the missing parts, so this is where I need your help, do you think I should go back and fill in the blanks and fix up the parts your confused on (in areas your confused you need to tell me so I can try and make it more understandable) or just continue on with the story.

So, I'm calling a vote! Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reviewing and everything guys, it really does help!

C.A.


	9. Time to tell her

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do however, own this story and Lizabeth.

Letters to God

Chapter Seven. Time to tell her.

(Bella POV)

It was only the second day of school and Edward had already given Mike a concussion.

"I don't see why you had to knock him out Edward." I said glaring at him, Mike might be annoying at times but he was still my friend, "He just asked me to a movie, it's not like I was going to go anyway."

"He had it coming Bella, Newton is a nuisance." He growled, I sighed men and their egos. It was true but that was no excuse for Mike to be in the hospital with a small concussion.

"Oh come on Bella" Liz said, "It was funny and you know it." She chuckled wiping at the black smudge of eyeliner.

"See look even you're smiling!" I chuckled, okay so maybe it was a little funny. Edward spared a quick glance in my direction, "Oh no, you're not getting off that easy mister." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The school day passed in a blur, it felt like I just sat down when the bell rung.

"Come on Bella, let's move!" Liz grabbed my arm pulling me towards the double doors. We held our breath while we finished running across the locker rooms, dogging the bodies of sweaty people. Finally we meet Edward and Alice at the car and went home to Charlie's house.

"I'll be back later tonight." Edward whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss.

"Bye Bella, Liz." Alice waved before speeding down the road. I walked into the house with Liz on my heels, why was I so nervous? Charlie wouldn't notice anything out of the normal, would he? The look on Liz's face tolled me other wise, time for Charlie to see Liz.

"Hi Dad!" I said walking into the kitchen, "you hungry?" I asked while pulling out the ingredients for macaroni and cheese out of the fridge. Charlie looked at me and smiled, "Sure Bells." He started to walk of toward the television before he noticed Li z.

"Oh my God! Lizabeth I haven't seen you in ages!" Charlie said dropping his soda.

"Don't worry Dad I'll get it." I said reaching for a towel, Charlie ran over to Liz and hugged her awkwardly, we were not a touchy family.

"Hello Charlie." Liz smiled a bright smile and winked at me, I momentarily relaxed.

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked, "Not that I mind or anything." He said quickly.

Liz looked at me concerned and sighed, "Charlie, you should know why I'm here." She took a step back watching Charlie's confused expression lighten.

"Of course." He frowned and looked at me, "she already went through the transformation hasn't she." He looked disappointed then shook his head.

"Did everyone know about this but me?" I yelled. I was furious my own family was keeping secrets from me.

"No, your mother didn't know" Charlie paused, "Just us and my side of the family." I glared at him, my own father…

"Bella," He said looking sad, all my rage suddenly melted, I hated looking at him like this.

"I know your upset but it was for the best." He looked at Liz, "Will you be staying with us?" I watched Liz carefully, how much did she know that I didn't?

"Yes." She replied looking at me with the same curiosity level, "I will be around intil the end of days." Looking sad she looked toward me.

"Charlie I think its time you told her."

"Tell me what?" I demanded. I just found out that my family line came from a line of strong immortal warriors, my cousin Liz who I just started liking and myself where goddess sent here to end the struggle of vampire and werewolf, and I JUST found that Charlie knew about this whole thing.

"Bella, the truth is sweetie," He paused looking nervous, "you're adopted." The words ran through my head making no sense to me, adopted?

"What?" I shouted looking at Charlie, "What do you mean I'm adopted? We come from a long line of immortal warriors," I spat looking at Liz.

"You mean what you said was a lie? All of it lies!" I shouted at her, slamming the macaroni noodles into the strainer, "I can't believe you." I started to run to my room intil Liz tackled me to the floor.

"Bella listen," she breathed.

"Why should I? You lie to me, tell me all this stuff about us being goddesses, do you even know what we are Liz?" I screamed at her.

"We are goddesses Bella!" She said looking at me, "You are a vampire goddess!" She yelled still pinning me to the floor.

"How do I know that?" I yelled trying to throw her off me but Liz wouldn't budge.

"Your wings should be enough Bella, or what about your similarities to Edward?" She asked, she did have a point.

"Ok then what about the immortal warriors" I said making quotations around the immortal part, Liz looked at me and smirked, "Its true too." Liz watched my shoulders relax.

"Then what's the lie?" I asked looking at Liz my anger might have lessened but my irritation grew.

"Bella, I'm not you're cousin. I'm your sister." Liz looked at me carefully, "We were both adopted into this family, they found us on the out skirts of La Push." She said after getting off of me.

"What?" This didn't make any sense to me.

"Before you had this transformation, did you have dreams about places you couldn't reach? Places whose gates you where banded from?" Liz asked staring at me.

"Yes," I whispered I didn't want to hear this.

"And dream about a woman, a woman with silver hair and golden eyes."

"Yes." My voice cracked, I was shaking.

"The woman, Selene, the goddess of the Moon" She stopped looking at me, "The one who triggered your transformation, she is our mother." Liz looked like she was going to catch me If I fainted, I was vaguely aware of Charlie in the room watching with wide eyes.

"And the places-" She started but I cut her off,

"Heaven and Hell." I looked at Liz; she looked like she was about to cry.

"We are meant for a purpose Bella," Liz started, "and it is our destiny to always keep the struggle at bay, even if we are never aloud beyond the gates of heaven and hell."

**N: Okay here is a nice long chapter or ya'll! I WILL JUST CONTUNIE WITH THE STORY! Thanks for reading and Review Please! I will update again soon!**

**Thanks!**

**C.A.**


	10. Invisible Melody

Authors Note!

Okay, so I'm going to re-write this story, partly because I confused myself and it isn't turning out right. Invisible Melody is its new name, and I would like if you gave it a chance, I have three chapters up and I would like it if you told me which story is better.

THANKS SO MUCH! I can't say that enough! Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, reviews, ect. Thanks so much and I hope you like Invisible Melody as much as this story.

CA


End file.
